


I Know You...

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Category: Avengers
Genre: Ahh....reencarnation, Avengers - Freeform, Erased memories, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Mixed anscestory, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"BRING HER BACK!!!" Loki screamed, tears of a dozen different emotions threatening to spill Out of his eyes. </p>
<p>"Father you don't understand, I can't just bring one of the greatest threats to the nine realms back from the dead!!" Hela said, looking at the limp body of the red head that her father carried in his arms.</p>
<p>"You're the Queen of hell Hela and you WILL. BRING. HER. BACK!!!" </p>
<p>(Is Natasha dead? Nope.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Anonymous P.O.V

He watched as the red headed Valkyrie crossed the finish line. Her sisters erupted into a roar of cheers as Freya once again won their weekly flying race.

Loki couldn't understand why in the nine realms they bothered to hold this race every week. Freya was clearly the fastest Valkyrie in Asgard. But then again she seemed to rather enjoy besting her sisters every week, and that was reason enough.

After Odin's battle maidens had cleared out, Freya stood alone. "You can come out now Loki," she said as she took off her hand armor. He gave a low chuckle as he came out of the shadows to join her. He sat next to her on the now vacant benches. The God of mischief was very careful not to be seen with Freya. She was already a misfit among the Valkyrie. Perhaps that is why they got along so well. Freya was an orphan, no one was entirely sure who her mother was, and of course there were her extra abilities, slight gifts with magic. And her silver grey wings, much in contradiction to the pure white of the other Valkyrie. And then there was her hair. Red hair was rather rare in Asgard, but it was almost oblivious when it came to Valkyries...

The only time Freya was seemingly accepted was when she was flying...Being seen with the God of mischief and lies would take away any acceptance she had, and as much as that hurt...it was the truth, even if he hadn't been to blame for the destruction caused on Midgard.

Freya sensed the direction to which Loki's thoughts were going, (it was a gift among the Valkyrie but she could read Loki only because he allowed it). She placed hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't do it, your mother knows, Thor knows, Odin knows, all of Asgard knows! And if they don't want to accept it then they are a bunch of fools..." 

Loki laughed weakly as he looked into her pale green eyes. They were so familiar..." Did it take all this for you to realize that most Aesir are fools?" he asked. The young Valkyrie lightly punched him in the arm, he would allow no one to do such a thing and get away with it....but she was an exception. "Careful what you say, I am Aesir as well, remember?" 

Yes. He knew. But he wasn't. He was a monster of Jotunheim. "And there you go again," she muttered. Loki barely heard her, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. In the end it was a small hug from Freya that knocked him out of his trance. He felt frozen for a moment. But then gave in.

For centuries he had watched over Freya, and cared for her as he would for one of his own children. She was, besides Frigga, the only person in all the nine realms for whom he held some sort of sentiment...

"I had better go, the others will be looking for me," Freya said as she stood, her red locks swaying in the motion. Loki nodded and watched as she flew away. Something inside of him kept telling him, that caring for her was going to be a painful mistake...  
But then again it said that to any and all sentiment anyway.

Ok. So what do you think? Lame? Probably. But please keep reading, it will hopefully get better...Please comment! :-)  
PS: I'm not sure about the red hair thing, I just put it in there coz I needed it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is short. But I'm REALLY busy these days. Hope u like this chapter:)

Chapter 2

 

Frigga took a deep slow breath as she entered her youngest son's room. What she was about to do would enrage the all father greatly, she knew that. And it was a price she was willing to pay.

Loki had not been responsible for his actions on Midgard. He had tried to a great extent to prevent the destruction caused be the Chitari. But he had been unsuccessful, and he had finally broken. He had been taken over by Thanos. And forced to lead the attack on Midgard.

After Loki had fallen off the bifrost, he had been captured and tortured by Thanos. His actions against Thor were his own, but Frigga honestlyCouldn't bring herself to blame him....

Even before he had learned of his true heritage, Loki had felt overshadowed by Thor, and less loved by Odin. And he had always felt an emptiness inside of his, one for which he hadn't known the cause. But Frigga had known. Odin had known. And the queen of Asgard couldn't help but wonder, if Loki had known, would none of this have ever happened in the first place?

In her opinion it wouldn't have. So in the end, she and Odin were the ones to blame for the mess that Loki's life had become...  
But now, she would tell him. She would show him, and if her husband was going to be angry for it, then so be it! She didn't care. All she cared about were her children. Both of them. She wanted them both to be happy. Thor was happy.

And Loki deserved to be happy as well, but would this bring him happiness? Either way, he had to know.

"Loki?" she called. Her eyes scanned what was visible of his room. Unlike the other rooms, which were mostly gold, Loki's room was filled with wooden furniture and book shelves. It reflected his mysterious personality perfectly.

"Mother?" Frigga didn't even jump when her son appeared behind her. "How may I help you?" he asked. She smiled. But it was a weak smile. "No," she said quietly. Loki frowned slightly. Something was wrong. "Loki, everything that has happened to you is mine and your fathers fault..." he was a bit taken back at this. "What?" He had always blamed Odin for what he had become. For taking him from his home. But never had he thought that way about Frigga...

She was the only one on Asgard who he truly cared about. (Except for Freya. And Thor, even though he'd never for the life of him admit it) "Loki," Frigga's voice broke his train of thoughts. "There...are things you don't know, or rather can't remember. And maybe if you had known none of this would have happened. Loki, years ago Odin asked me to erase some of your memories, I didn't want to but...then when you asked me to do the same thing...Loki your father did it in your best interests, but it wasn't right, and I didn't want to. But when you pleaded with me because you couldn't stand the pain. I...I just had to help you. Oh I'm so sorry Loki! So so, sorry!" tears were streaming from her eyes now.

Loki gently took his mother by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Mother, what are you talking about?" he asked gently. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know that you have always felt as if though a part of you was missing," she said quietly. "As if though it was right in front of you but just out of your grasp...." 

Loki studied her for a moment. Her words rang true he knew, but how did she know? He hadn't told anyone, not even Frigga...  
"Mother...?" she looked into his green eyes, her blue ones filled with so much sadness. "Odin will not be happy," she murmured, "But you deserve to know..." she cupped his head in her slender hands and pressed her forehead against his and chanted a spell, the last thing Loki remembered before falling into complete darkness were his mother's sapphire blue eyes.

The images were a little hazy, but they gradually began to clear....his eyes blinked open into a room with rays of sunlight filtering in through the curtains. He wanted to scramble out of the bed on which he lay, but he wasn't in control of his actions. It was him, but it wasn't.....him...It was so strange. This, these images, this place was familiar, he felt like he himself had lived this moment before....and that's when it struck the god of mischief that he had...

Suddenly he was looking into a pair blue eyes, a beautiful face with soft pale skin and full lips, a few red curls hung over her eyes. He reached out and tucked them behind her ear.  
The action mortified him. Because even though he was doing it, had done it whatever the case....he was mortified, confused and plain shocked at the fact that the woman lying next to him, the woman who he somehow knew he cared about, was no other than the infamous.....

Natasha Romanov...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it get better yet? I hope so...Plus, I'm not exactly sure about all of Loki's kids, or the timeline stuff but since this is a fic I guess it doesn't matter. Oh, and some of these things are supposed to be Loki's memories, but you'll notice me writing about Frigga or someone else's emotions in the, too:-)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is lame....  
> +  
> Though NONE of them will see this, this goes out to my team and our juniors!! Well done guys!!

Chapter 3

"Mother! I found her!" Loki exclaimed as he barged into the dining room. Frigga glanced at her husband and then back at Loki, 'Don't Loki, please don't. Not now...' her eyes pleaded. But it was too late. He had been so caught up in the moment that he'd forgotten. Odin didn't know.

"Loki?" Odin's voice broke his train of thoughts, and at that moment it was the most terrifying sound he had ever heard. "Who exactly have you found?" Never before had he needed his silver tongue this much...

He let his face fall into a fake façade. "I'm sorry father, but I'm afraid that is strictly between mother and me..." he said smiling, an obvious look of secrecy on his face. Odin seemed to relax, thinking this but a harmless thing that Loki and Frigga were playing at. He nodded and then resumed to eat. Frigga quickly excused herself and then she and Loki made a show of bickering as they left and let the large golden doors close behind them. Before the doors closed Loki glanced back into the room and saw Thors gaze on them. He'd deal with him later....

When they were safely away from prying eyes and ears they dropped the act. "Mother I'm sorry for making you lie like that, but I thank you for doing so..." Loki said all in one breathe. Frigga just nodded. But then her expression turned serious.  
"Loki you must be careful, if Odin finds out...." she let the rest of the sentence trail off. He nodded sadly, Frigga's face brightened. "You found Natasha?" she asked excitement and fear in her voice. Loki grinned and nodded.

Frigga loved the effect that this woman had on her son. Loki always smiled with her. He laughed because of her. He couldn't lie to her. He simply loved her. And she brought out the side of Loki that anyone seldom saw...

"Natalia," he said, the smile faded from his face replaced by anger, sadness and hate. Frigga frowned slightly. "She has suffered mother," he said his voice low. "She is suffering, her parents died when she was a child, and since then she's been unmade by an institution called 'The Red room'. Natalia-" Friga raised a golden eyebrow. "Natalia?" 

"Natalia Romanova, she was born in a place called Russia," Loki told Frigga about what Natasha, or rather Natalia had endured. And then he told her of how she could vaguely recall Loki, like she had known him once...

This especially exited Frigga, for she believed that Loki and Natalia were bound together. "Loki, you must be very careful. If Natalia is a descendent of her past self's sisters child, it means that she still has Valkyrie blood...Loki, Odin must not know about her, or what happened..." Frigga had told him that long ago, he hadn't known why, but he understood...

***************

"Loki!" the trickster stiffened and a chill ran down his spine. His face fell into a false expression. He slowly turned around to face the all father. "Father?" he said. His father fixed him with a cold hard stare, then finally, "To the throne room," he said before spinning around and walking towards the throne room. Loki swallowed and followed. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well...

After the large golden doors to the throne room had shut behind them, Odin whirled around to face his wife and son. 

"A half Valkyrie Loki!?" he demanded. Frigga looked down at the floor and Loki let out a low groan. "She's not half Valkyrie, her Valkyrie ancestry is centauries old, very little of that blood runs in her veins..." Odin shook his head. 

"She should not exist! And you should have known that and told me instead of infatuating yourself with her!" rage boiled within Loki as he clenched his fists. "If I had told you of her you would kill her?" Loki wasn't exactly sure if it was a question or a statement. "She should not be alive to begin with!" Odin exclaimed. "And what of your children?!" the All father demanded. Children? Loki froze, fear threatening to overwhelm him, but he didn't show it. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Any children you might have...part human, part Valkyrie and part Asgardian," "So!?" "Your battle maidens do have children with Asgardians, I do not see the problem," Loki said, his voice venomous. He had not understood then, for he had not known that he was half frost giant. 

Odin sighed in frustration. "She must die, I'm sorry," Friggas head snapped up and Loki worked harder than ever before to stop himself from killing the king. "What!!??" he gasped. "No!!" Frigga said speaking for the first time. "Please don't! Don't do this," she pleaded. 

Loki was not one to plead, especially not from Odin, but Natalia was worth anything and everything to him....

"Father don't, she's the last of her line, and she is incapable of having children. Sh-" Odin cut his son off with a wave of the hand. "I am aware, Hemidall has told me," 

Hemidall? Anger burned up within Frigga, until she came the point when she realized it was pointless because Hemidall had not betrayed her and was simply doing his job. But she was more than grateful that she and Loki had used their magic to fool him from time to time....if he had known about....

Mother and son both pleaded for the All father to spare Natalia's life, and he finally agreed....on one condition. The condition being, that he shall erase all of Natalia's memories of the God of mischief, and that he not continue a relationship with her....and to protect his beloved, Loki agreed.

*******************

He had told Odin that he would not go to see her again, but honestly, the All father hadn't even let him say goodbye...so here he was, using his magic to hide his presence so Hemidall would not see him, walking down a Midgardian street, dressed in Midgardian cloths with the an anticipation of merely bumping into her. Natalia was in front of him, walking towards him. Loki seemed to be drowning in his own thoughts when he bumped into her. 

"I'm so sorry," he said. She looked up at him and then shrugged his hands off her shoulders, but she didn't for a second brake their eye contact. Loki had loved to look into those blue eyes of hers, he took in as much of them as possible because this was probably the last time he'd ever see them again. 

"Do I know you?" she asked. Loki swallowed, and shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "Oh, sorry I just..." she let the sentence trail off. Loki swallowed hard and braced himself for the following words which he would say. "Goodbye Natalia,"

"How-" Loki waved his hand in front of her face before she could finish and she froze. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he lightly kissed her forehead. By the time Natalia came back into consciousness, the God of lies had disappeared into the night...

*************

Loki was never the same after that, he knew that something that had happened centauries before had changed him, but this had finally broken him. There were pieces of his memories which he didn't know about, but as they continued to flood into his mind everything began to make sense...in a way....

*************

"Why have you summoned me Hemidall?" Loki asked as he approached the other. He was silent for a moment. "You agreed to stay away from your Natalia on the condition that she lives. That is an act that no one would ever expect of you, Loki the god of mischief and lies. One thought to be so cruel..." 

"Loki rolled his eyes. "Have you called me here to mock me Hemidall?" The keeper of the bifrost shook his head. "Nay my prince, but to warn you. For there are those who wish to kill your beloved," Loki's cold mask broke at this. "What?!" he demanded. Hemidall merely nodded. 

"Much has changed since last you saw her. She now has the blood of many on her hands," Loki's face fell into worry and despair. Is this killer all that was left of his love? But then again he'd changed too, he'd betrayed her, but he'd thought he had lost her forever. Whatever the case he'd betrayed her (how he could at the moment not recall properly) but that didn't mean he didn't love her like hell.)

"Do not blame her, she has done what she must to survive, she has suffered..." Loki raised an eyes brow. "How would you know?" He asked. Hemidall shrugged. "I have watched her, I was...intrigued. She is after all the woman who made the trickster fall in love. I have watched her for many years.

"Why have you called me here Hemidall? To tell me that she will die?" Hemidall shook his head. "I rarely defy the All father, this is one of those times. If you wish, I will let you go to Midgard so that you may save her..." Loki stared at him in disbelief, but then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok? So Natasha, as in you know, the non-memory version won't be along until a bit later, but she'll come don't worry. How's it so far? Please comment and review :-)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I promise the next one will be longer!

Chapter 4

 

Loki regained his memories bit by bit. There were times where he didn't know something's, but later he recalled the small details of which he didn't know. And to his surprise ( not that any of this wasn't already surprising,) he found that he was the one who had influenced Clint Barton to spare Natasha's life and show her a new path...And all the while Loki couldn't understand that apparently he had known her centuries ago....how had he not remembered any of this?...

 

**************

The air, he remembered had smelled of sandal wood. The sound of flowing water beautifully in tune with the songs of the birds. The air had been cool and fresh, and there sitting on one of the large rocks by the river was a young woman, wearing a green gown and had fiery red hair. She faced away from him, looking at the water, a dagger in her hand. 

Then to his surprise....she cut her hand. Blood trickled from the wound and fell into the clear river water...but then the wound began to heal itself. And within minutes it was as if it had never been there in the first place. A sob broke from her. "Dammit!" she cursed.

Loki tilted his head and examined her. He felt a magical ora around her. He couldn't place it at first, but then it clicked. "A Valkyrie?" he mused aloud. The red head immediately got up and whirled around, dagger gripped with both hands and pointed at him. Loki didn't even flinch. "Who are you?!" she demanded, her blue eyes were the only things that betrayed her worry and fear. He chuckled. "You won't be hurting anyone holding that thing like that," he said. She glared at him. He continued, "You're supposed to hold it with one hand, the other free to hold your opponent," he pulled out his own dagger. She took a step back in fear, and would have tipped and fallen into the river had Loki not quickly caught her. She stumbled out of his grasp. "You're welcome," he muttered. She seemed to realize that she had dropped her dagger, and was now defenseless. She sighed heavily. "Who are you?" she asked again, gently this time. "Loki Odinson," he said giving her a flourished bow. This drew a giggle from the red haired maiden and Loki smirked while his head was still bowed. Then he spoke seriously. "May I ask you what is so amusing my lady?" she laughed. "Well your bow for one, much exaggerated sir. And your name, Loki Odinson, Are you but related to the All father?" 

She asked this in a joking manner, but the smile that Loki gave her made her humor die away. Replaced by fear and confusion. "May I know your name?" Loki asked. The girl seemed to relax, thinking that she'd been mistaken.

"Natasha," she said softly. Loki gave her hand a chaste kiss. "Lovely to make your acquaintance Lady Natasha...."

 

**************

From then Loki often visited Midgard, in secret of course. He honestly didn't think that any harm would come from him befriending a midgardian, but one could never be sure with the All father. 

Only Frigga and Hemidall knew of his visits to Midgard, and Loki knew that if Odin ever asked Hemidall properly, he would tell him of where Loki went, but his loyalty to Frigga made it so that Odin would have to ask ridiculously specifically of his son's whereabouts. 

Natasha and Loki became good friends, and in time he had told her that there were indeed nine realms, and he was from Asgard, and that he was indeed Loki the god of mischief and lies...she'd been a bit shocked, and...Wary towards him, but then she'd gotten over it....Loki told her about many things, life on Asgard, about the other realms. Thor. Odin. Hemidall. Frigga. Sif. And in return she told him of herself. He learned that her father had died when she was but a child, her mother was ill, her sister was a widow bearing a child, and her brother was a drunk buffoon! And that her life was completely miserable and they went hungry more nights that was healthy, that her brother beats her from time to time and uses the little money she earns working as a scullery maid. And that all this was why Loki had seen her try to cut herself when they'd first met.....

The trickster avoided going anywhere near the fact that she possessed Valkyrie powers, for he had not told her of them. But he did every so often show off his magic.....much to his friends delight.

Loki only told Frigga of Natasha, he trusted no other. Hemidall knew, but he spoke not of it for he did not think any harm would arise. Frigga loved seeing her son speak of Natasha, and she knew before even Loki himself that he held a bit more than, mutual respect for her...

But that worried her. She wanted Loki to be happy, but Loki didn't know the truth about himself. Natasha was part human and part Valkyrie, but Loki was a frost giant. Personally Frigga saw nothing wrong with it. Nothing wrong with the family that they could have. But Odin would not see it that way...But Loki would eventually find out, and she knew that when he did, her son would need Natasha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Ok so in case you didn't get it, this thing takes place long before the Natalia thing. I'm not sure about the exact time, but think medieval ages, and women in long gowns and ya know that sorta stuff. Stick around a bit more pls, Natasha Romanov will me making her entrance soon. Oh and, I don't think this fic will be that funny, I was never really good at comedy...sorry :-)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for not updating!! I hope you like this chapter though...

Chapter 5

 

When Loki arrived near the river where he usually met Natasha, she wasn't there, he decided to go into the village to look for her. A few villagers stared and whispered at the strange newcomer, and he swore he saw a few girls giggle and wave at him flirtatiously. And that honestly frightened him. Girls on Asgard never did that, Thor was usually the one to get the attention of all the maidens. But Loki wasn't complaining...

He wandered around the village and found no sign of Natasha. As he passed the healers hut he heard a woman’s screams, then suddenly the door burst open and Natasha ran out a pot in her hand. She ran right past him but she didn't even notice. She darted straight for the well and began to get some water. At first Loki was a bit annoyed and sad that Natasha had ignored him but when he saw the look of absolute fear on her face...

After she'd taken some water she ran straight back to the hut where the woman was still screaming. Loki followed her and silently entered the hut. Then only did he understand what all the screaming was about...

"Shh, it's alright dear it'll be over soon..." Natasha's mother said as she squeezed her elder daughter’s hand. She let out another scream and then finally the cries of a new born where heard like music to everyone’s ears. Loki smiled slightly as Natasha and her mother wrapped the baby in cloth and handed it to Natasha's sister, Lilith. Only Lilith, did not except it. Instead she lay there breathing heavily and more than uneasily. Natasha and her mother looked at the healer who in turn shook her head. "I do not think she will make it..." she said. Natasha and her mother gasped and started to cry. Then a look of determination came into Natasha's eyes and she placed her hand on Lilith’s forehead and as if in some sort of trance began to mummer words. It probably sounded like gibberish to the healer, but Natasha's mother vaguely seemed to understand. But Loki understood the Aesir healing spell perfectly. Healing was among the Valkyrie powers, perhaps this certain situation had provoked her to use them. After she stopped, Lilith’s eyes blinked open and she jolted up, none of the after effects of birthing seemed to be with her. Natasha's mother stared at her eldest and then at Natasha. Lilith looked around the room. Her eyes landed on her child and she broke into a smile as she took it into her arms.

The moment, however, was shattered as the healer screamed, "WITCH!!" And darted for the door. Only to be blocked by Loki, who everyone finally noticed. Loki waved his hand in front of the healers face, his hand a glowing blue. "You will forget everything..." he said in Aesir. Then the healer just stood there frozen. The God of mischief turned and walked towards Natasha and her family. Lilith and her mother looked at him a little more than vary. Natasha just stared in disbelief. "Why didn't you do something?!" she demanded.

Loki blinked a few times. "Well you had it under control far before I could have done anything..." he stated. Natasha snorted in disbelief. "And what was that exactly!? It was Aesir I know from hearing you! Wha-" their discussion was cut short by Natasha's mothers voice, "Natasha lower your voice, the baby, and what did you just do? What did he just do?" she hissed. Then she turned to Loki, "And who on the hell is he!!!???" Natasha had been unmoved by her previous questions, the last one regarding Loki however, that made her blush slightly. Much to Loki's amusement. He smirked. Natasha glared at him and then turned to look at her mother. 

"Ahh...mother, this is my friend Loki, Loki my mother Greatta." Greatta looked from her daughter to Loki to Lilith and then back at Loki. "Define friend?" she said. Natasha groaned in frustration. And Loki just looked plain uncomfortable. "Mother, no!" she said. Lilith laughed slightly, and then the baby began to cry.

Loki turned to Natasha. "I'll leave," he said before giving the other two and then turning to the door. Natasha grabbed his arm. "Tomorrow. In the morning, by the river..." she said. Loki nodded and left. (The healer came out of her frozen state with no memory of Natasha ever healing Lilith.)

**********

"How is your niece?" Loki asked as he sat next to Natasha on the rock by the river. It was a little less than a year ago that she had been sitting here trying to kill herself when they'd first met. She'd come a long way since then...Apart from learning how to use a dagger, she’d been the one to go hunting and find money for the family. 

"How do you know it's a girl?" she asked not facing him. Loki shrugged. "Valkyrie’s seldom or never have boys..." "A Valkyrie? Is that what I am?" she asked. Loki sighed. "You’re less than half Valkyrie Natasha. I suspect that one of your ancestors was Valkyrie, but all the others human. It would explain why you are wingless...and it would also explain why you do not possess all of the Valkyrie’s powers...but..." he trailed off wondering if he should continue. 

Natasha finally turned to face him, and she locked her blue eyes with his pale green ones. "But what?" she asked. "Your niece...I sensed..." he paused. "I sensed something rather unusual in her...." he said.

"She seemed less like yourself. I didn't immediately register that she had Valkyrie blood as I did your mother your sister and you....she...she seemed to have the magical aura of a...well...of a Dark elf..." "What are you saying Loki? That my family is half Asgardian?" Loki shrugged. "Well, yes..." She sighed and got up.

There was a long silence. It seemed to stretch forever...then finally, "My mother wants to meet you," Natasha said looking over her shoulder and giving him a small smile. "Apparently she is under the illusion that your courting me," Loki raised a dark perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I have yet to tell her who you are." Loki chuckled. Another thing that he hadn't told Natasha was that the queen of Asgard was under that very same delusion.  
"Well we better go do it now then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting interesting? What do you think? PLEASE tell me in the comments:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like an explanation and prequel like thing to my other series 'Cause & Effect' so this will get updated a LITTLE slower. But PLEASE read more than a few chapters and see what its like:)


End file.
